


you don’t have to fly high to remember to smile (but it doesn’t hurt to)

by greyedscale



Series: bnhq rarest ships month 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (Background) Daichi Sawamura/Sugawara Koushi, (Background) Shimuzu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, (Background) Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Freeform, Accidental secret relationship, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), BNHQ Rarest Ships Month 2020, Detective Midoriya Izuku, Established Relationship (Background) Kagayama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair, Relationship Reveal, copious use of exclamation marks, no beta we die like ragdoll’s career, ok ik the summary sounds a little sus but i promise there is no angst, rare pair hell, they didn’t know no one else knew lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedscale/pseuds/greyedscale
Summary: Karasuno’s always known that whoever Hinata’s soulmate was, they had to be just as much of a sunshine boy as their resident decoy. After all, with a soul phrase like “remember to smile,” there’s no way he isn’t. It wasn’t until the day before the Shiratorizawa game that anyone was curious enough to ask about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Midoriya Izuku
Series: bnhq rarest ships month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903888
Comments: 9
Kudos: 314
Collections: BNHQRarest2020





	you don’t have to fly high to remember to smile (but it doesn’t hurt to)

“Hey, Hinata, how come you never talk about your soulmate?” Tanaka asks loudly after practice one day. The rest of the team stops their movements and look over at the short middle blocker as well.

“Yeah, Shouyou, I’m sure my awesome kouhai has an awesome soulmate! There’s no shame on this team!” Nishinoya adds.

Suga nods in agreement when Nishinoya mentions the acceptance of the team. “After all, a lot of us are each other soulmates, and you saw that we don’t care if you have more than one soulmate when Yachi came out.”

“Ah, well, it just never came up,” Shouyou explains as he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Hn. Have you even met your soulmate yet, boke? Or have I won this contest as well?” Kageyama smirks as he leans back into Tsukishima, who they had discovered was his soulmate a week into school.

And boy was that a surprise. Kageyama, who had “the moon is not a pale reflection of the sun but a power in its own right” in cramped letters swirling around his wrists hadn’t realized he was _Tsuki_ shima’s soulmate until the taller boy had slammed him in the side with a volleyball yelling about how dense he was. Kageyama had swallowed his reflexive ‘boke’ and swallowed his pride to ask for the other’s wrist. The moment he read “a king without his subjects is no king at all,” he stormed out of practice and didn’t talk directly to the middle blocker for a month.

Back in the present, Tsukishima is dodging Kageyama’s lean, allowing his boyfriend to fall onto the floor. Shouyou’s laughing at Kageyama up until his trademark boisterous laughter brings the attention back to him.

“So,” Yamaguchi asks timidly, blushing from holding Yachi’s hand, “Have you met your soulmate? I-I mean. It’s totally okay if you haven’t. We’re just curious is all.”

“Ah, it’s not really a problem,” Shouyou replies, a little more relaxed now that the generally nicer Yamaguchi has taken over the interrogation. “We met in middle school, but since we go to different high schools, we don’t get the opportunity to meet up too often. We facetime every night though! He’s so amazing! And his mind is always going whoosh and bam bam bam! And then he comes to some conclusion I could never think of like bang!”

Yachi laughs a little at how excited Shouyou got at the end. “That’s so cute, I’m so happy for you two,” Yachi coos as she accepts an idle, soft kiss to the back of her hand from Shimizu, “And, uh, I don’t want to pry or anything… but did you two agree not to talk about each other? Is that why you haven’t told us about him until now?”

“Wha? Oh. No, no, no,” Shouyou replies quickly crossing his arms in an ‘x’ formation dramatically, “It’s just usually when I’m here I’m all focused on volleyball until I’m too tired to think of anything else. Then I go home. I just never really had a chance to bring him up, haha.”

“Oh, well I’m glad we didn’t accidentally make you break any promises,” Yachi smiles in relief.

They’re all about to split up to change back into their uniforms when Shouyou jumps, his loud “oh” surprising most of the team. “I totally forgot until now! My boyfriend said he was coming to watch the game tomorrow! He said he couldn’t in good conscious miss the finals of my tournament,” Shouyou cheers enthusiastically.

Nishinoya is jumping enthusiastically with him when he comprehends the words. “That’s so awesome, Shouyou! You’re gonna have to introduce us to him afterwards! I wanna know who ‘remember to smile’ refers to,” he enthuses.

“Of course, senpai!”

* * *

They’re stumbling their way out of the stadium after having unexpectedly won their game against Shiratorizawa when Shouyou’s boyfriend finally makes an appearance.

“Shoucchan!! You guys were amazing, oh my god!” a short boy with forest green hair raves as he runs up to them. He wraps Shouyou up in a fierce hug, surprising the rest of the Karasuno Volleyball Team. They had thought Shouyou gave the best hugs in the world, but it seemed his boyfriend had him beat.

“Izukkun! I’m so glad you were able to make it! Did you see that last spike I made? It was all swish swish bam!” Shouyou starts excitedly giving his boyfriend the play by play while Izuku is nodding along vigorously.

“It was so amazing!” Izuku praises, matching Shouyou’s energy levels (Karasuno was starting to see why they were matched to each other), “I took a lot of notes, so we can go over it tomorrow after you’ve rest up a bit! Aw man, I can’t wait to analyze everything with you, Shou!”

“Me too, I can’t wait, Izu! By the way,” Shouyou’s voice takes on a seriousness no one had really expected of him–especially in the post win high, “I hope you didn’t have to work too much overtime to skip today, Izu. If the Detective is giving you a hard time, just let me know, and I’ll hit him with the one two pow!” The orange-haired boy mocks swinging some punches through the air.

Izuku just laughs. “Nah, the moment I mentioned taking today off, Naomasa practically shoved me through the door. Something about me working too hard,” Izuku scratches at his hair a little, “And when I mentioned it was for your match, he promised me the station’d keep it on in the breakroom and watch whenever they were on break! He texted me their congratulations already!”

“Ah that’s so nice of him,” Shouyou smiles broadly.

“Yo! Shouyou,” Nishinoya finally interrupts their catch-up session when it doesn’t seem like Daichi or Sugawara (the usually more responsible and polite members of the team) were capable of anything but staring in seeming shock at Shouyou’s surprisingly mature relationship. It’s not that they didn’t think Shouyou was capable, but rather that they had thought the middle blocker’s personality too excitable to develop such a mature relationship before he had time to grow up a little more. If they were being honest, they had expected Shouyou’s relationship with his boyfriend to be closer to how his relationship with Kageyama was.

“You finally going to introduce us to your beloved, kouhai? I need to get my shovel talk ready!” Nishinoya continues.

“Nooooo, senpai! Please don’t do that to him,” Shouyou begs, “ Don’t traumatize my boyfriend like that!” He’s pouting as he complains, a smile just on the verge of bursting onto his face.

“Listen up, kouhai,” Tanaka barges into the conversation, “It is a senpai’s job to make sure their kouhai is in a safe relationshi” He cuts off.

“Y-y-y-you. Don’t tell me Izu stands for Izuku? Midoriya Izuku?” Tanaka recognizes.

“Ah, the very one,” Izuku replies shyly, “It’s very nice to meet you all. Thank you for taking such good care of Shoucchan.” He gives a shallow bow, which Tanaka returns on autopilot.

“You must be Tanaka-senpai, right? Shouyou talks about you all the time–all of you actually,” the curly-haired teen directs the last comment at the whole team.

“Uh, who is he and how did he drag that reaction out of you, Tanaka?” Sugawara finally asks what everyone’s been thinking.

“You don’t know?” he turns to the rest of Karasuno, flabbergasted.

“He’s the genius teenage detective, Midoriya Izuku. He already has over 20 solved cases to his name and he just started a part-time work experience with the Miyagi Police,” Takeda explains for the rest of them.”

“He’s only taking half of his classes right now with the work experience counting towards some of his hours,” Ukai picks up the explanation. “What? My cousin works at the same station, okay?” the piereced coach protests at the teams disbelieving looks.

“Ah yes, that’s, uh, me,” Izuku confirms, “Although I’d really prefer if you’d drop the whole genius detective stick. I just do the best I can, same as everyone….”

“Boke, how’d you get a boyfriend smarter than you?” Kageyama shouts at Shouyou.

“How did you?” Shouyou counters, and soon enough, they’re in another scuffle of theirs. While the rest of Karasuno backs away slightly, Izuku just reaches quickly into the mess of limbs and pulls them both back.

“Stop that you two. You just won the finals. I hope you can stop arguing to celebrate for a moment.”

“Sorry, Izu,” Shouyou apologizes.

“Sorry,” Kageyama mutters, suitably cowed.

Izuku lets both of them go before turning to Shouyou once again. “I’m so proud of you, Shoucchan,” he smiles, and wow that smile is as blinding as Shouyou’s, and Karasuno can see why the two sunshine boys belong together. “Are you going back with your team or do you want to come over?”

“Ah, I think I’m gonna go back with the team. That okay with you, Izu? I know you had to rearrange a lot of things to be here today….” Shouyou reasons out.

“No, no, go celebrate with your team! Mama’s given me permission to stay over, so I’ll just go visit Natsu-chan while I wait.”

“You’re the best Izu!”

“No you!”

“No you!”

“No you!”

“No-”

“Boke, if you don’t hurry up, we’re gonna leave you behind!”

“Alright, I gotta go, Izu. I’ll see you later though,” Shouyou whispers softly.

And with that, Izuku is waving goodbye to the whole Karasuno team, the bright orange “fly high” on his wrist standing out as he said goodbye.


End file.
